csifandomcom-20200225-history
Open Water
Open Water is the twenty-second episode in season four of . Synopsis A cruise ship that is docked in Miami is the scene for a double murder. Firstly the team investigates the death of a man who was in the water eaten by sharks. Next they have to investigate the murder of a woman whose body was disposed of in the ship's garbage room. Plot To the horror of the passengers on a luxury cruise ship, Mike Harris has gone overboard is torn to pieces by sharks before he's rescued. Horatio Caine suspects foul play as soon as he spots blood and a shoeprint on the railing of the deck. The shoeprint belongs to first mate Keith Murray, who claims he found Mike on the deck, disoriented, and struggled with him to get him away from the railing. A glass from Mike's cabin explains his state--he was drugged with diazepam, a sleep aid. There's also seventy grand missing from his safe, so the CSIs turn to Mike's new wife, Gwen Creighton, who Mike met and married on the cruise ship. Gwen tells them Mike was planning to take her teenage daughter, Mandy, to a show the afternoon he was killed in an attempt to bond with her. Mandy claims Mike never arrived to take her to the show. Delko recovers one of the sharks that consumed Mike, and Alexx is able to recover the man's leg. She notices a wound made by a knife, and not a shark's tooth, sending Delko and Ryan back to the ship to discover who stabbed the man. Horatio is distracted from the case when Marisol Delko tells him an Agent Wynn from the FBI interrogated her about the situation in the lab and her arrest for marijuana possession. Angry, Horatio confronts the man and tells him to stay away from Marisol, though Wynn remains skeptical about the lab. On the ship, Ryan discovers blood spatter on the newly painted molding in a hallway, and a trip to the ship's sickbay reveals another mystery: the ship's doctor was treating Rebecca Faraday, a patient who she suspected may have had bird flu. The ship's captain, Quentin Taylor, asked her to hold off on alerting the CDC. When Delko angrily confronts him about it, Taylor insists he was trying to avoid creating a panic. Fingerprints on Gwen Creighton's access card, which was used to open Mike's safe, come back to Barry Judd, the ship's magician. He says Gwen was flirting with and he performed a trick to impress her--stealing the card, but he claims he gave it right back. His story doesn't hold up when Calleigh finds the stolen money in his magic kit. He denies killing Mike--he noticed the man on the bed after he took the money, but ran out without confronting him. Valera finds dandruff in the glass that was spiked with diazepam, and she matches it to Mandy Creighton. The girl admits she didn't want to spend her last night on the cruise with her new stepfather; she was embroiled in a shipboard romance. Her paramour turns out to be Keith Murray, the first mate--he was the one who gave her the diazepam. Keith denies killing Mike; he only tried to calm him. Delko is looking for Rebecca Faraday, but no one has seen her on short. Delko and Officer Jessop scour the garbage room on the ship, which is virtually empty because Taylor was dumping most of the ship's waste into the ocean illegally, but they do find the body of Rebecca Faraday, with ligature marks around her neck, which Horatio recognizes as matching those of a strap from a pair of binoculars, which leads him to Taylor. Taylor claimed she was endangering the entire ship, but Horatio tells him the diagnosis of avian flu was an incorrect one. Another piece of evidence from the shark's stomach reveals Mike's killer: fabric from a dress, which matches the one Mandy is wearing. Calleigh talks to the girl--she resented her mother for marrying for a fifth time and took out her anger on Mike, stabbing him and pushing him overboard. The cases closed, Horatio finally gets to spend some time with Marisol, and the two decide to marry. Cast Main Cast *David Caruso as Horatio Caine *Emily Procter as Calleigh Duquesne *Adam Rodríguez as Eric Delko *Khandi Alexander as Alexx Woods *Jonathan Togo as Ryan Wolfe Guest Cast *Rex Linn as Frank Tripp *Eva LaRue as Natalia Boa Vista *Alana de la Garza as Marisol Delko *Boti Ann Bliss as Maxine Valera * Joel West as Officer Aaron Jessop * Armando Valdes-Kennedy as Aaron Peters * Keith Barry as Barry Judd * Leslie Odom, Jr. as Joseph Kayle * Sherilyn Fenn as Gwen Creighton * Matt Norklum as Mike Harris * Courtnee Draper as Mandy Creighton * James Remar as Capt. Quentin Taylor * Chris Beetem as Keith Murray * Joel Polis as Agent Robert Wynn * Valarie Pettiford as Dr. Lana Whitford * Katherine Leigey as Rebecca McLaine * Richard Maczura as Male Passenger Major Events *Horatio and Marisol decide to get married to one another. See Also Category:CSI: Miami Episodes